El otro lado de la luna
by Ashley O'Shea Cullen
Summary: Me miro una vez pero desvió la mirada cuando se cruzo con mi mirada. Me sentía extraño al verla como si regresara a aquella época en Chicago. Una nueva persona llega a la familia Cullen pero ella treara algunos problemas para todos. mal sumary pero lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Prefacio

Edward POV

Ya era tarde, el sol desaparecía con cada segundo que pasaba y ellos seguían ese mismo compás, sus ojos rojo mostraban el miedo que tenían pues éramos la mitad de la vez anterior y tan solo de la familia aunque también estaban algunos vampiros poderosos como Benjamín y Zafrina pero eso no haría diferencia alguna si estaban enojados y valla que lo estaban. En eso algo se movió en los arboles, algo que no imagine ver nunca más.

Tanisha Pov

Nunca creí que se metieran en tantos problemas, ahora corría en su dirección, creí que nunca llegaría cada vez era más tarde, el reloj marcaba sus segundos mas rápido como si no quisiera que yo llegara, cuando tropecé con algo, no, no era posible era perfecta, un vampiro y yo no tropezaba me levante cuando oí un grito ahogado que me hizo perder toda la fe.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola por fa dejen reviews, lo siento por volver a publicar la historia pero faltaron unas cosas además esta vez se la dedico a mis hermanitas pamz tqm plis espero tu opinión más que nada y lu siempre te recordaremos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer excepto los que salieron de mi cabezota. XD

**rose_cullen:** mira tenía planeado algo así. Ya verás que ocurre.

**Logli:** muchas gracias y si tomaré en cuenta eso.

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: **lo que pasa es que ahorita la historia es de 1912 y en 1916

**ale Cullen: **hasta lo que llevo es un Edward/ Bella

**michelle masen potter:** no no la deja tiene un conflicto interno hasta ahora

**ppamz: **muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Pequeños recuerdos

-Mamá no quiero ir- Ahí estaba, discutiendo como siempre – tan solo tengo nueve años – a mis padres les encantaba hacer todo a la manera tradicional y ahora estaban a punto de comprometerme.

-Mi querida hija, sabes que es necesario- Tomo mi mano y salimos de la casa.

-Además el no me cae bien es muy malo.

-Hija lo viste cuando tenías unos tres años de edad.

-Pero…

Mi madre me calló, me di cuenta que si agregaba algo más sería castigada de por vida.

Caminaba lentamente por la calle en silencio, mi vestido hacia pequeñas ondas mientras apuraba más mi paso hacia la casa de los Masen, era una casa situada en la parte Sur de la ciudad, era grande y lujosa. Mi madre toco a la puerta donde nos abrió una mujer bellísima, tenia el cabello con un tono broncíneo y sus ojos eran verdes, una persona de verdadera belleza.

-Elizabeth querida me da gusto verte.

-Igual a mi Carmen, dime ¿esta pequeña es tu hija?

Se acerco a mí lentamente y se agacho para quedar a la misma estatura, me mostró su bella sonrisa, yo no estaba dispuesta a cooperar con mi madre, pero no me resistí y le devolví la sonrisa.

Dentro había tres habitaciones enormes en la primera había un piano hermoso, y era la que más lucía después había una mesa de madera muy fina con seis sillas.

Nos llevo a una salita en forma circular, que era la habitación más escondida, con grandes sillones y mullidas almohadas. El estaba sentado ahí con un libro en las manos.

-Edward, ¿quisieras venir a saludar? Por favor. Mira ella es Carmen y su hija Daniela- me volteo a ver y guío a su hijo hasta donde estábamos.

-Es un placer-dijo, sus ojos y cabello eran del mismo tono que los de la madre. Sentí como me sonrojaba de nuevo, el me estrecho la mano tan solo era dos año mayor y era muy lindo.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en la sala, ellas empezaron a platicar, el siguió con el libro y yo solo veía los detalles de la sala. Me di cuenta que había un cuadro ahí de una pequeña flor apenas creciendo sola en el bosque y la mesita de centro era de una madera obcura que resaltaba entre los sillones.

-Edward, querido, muéstrale tu habitación a Daniela y vallan a jugar mientras su madre y yo recordamos viejos tiempos.

El asintió una vez, se levantó y se puso frente a mi, me sonroje y baje la mirada, su mano estaba a pocos metros de mi cara, la tomé y me llevo al segundo piso.

Los días siguientes pasaban igual, íbamos a casa de los Masen y si mi madre no podía decidía ir sola a pasar el tiempo, pronto Edward y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, el tocaba el piano y me enseñó. Nuestros padres estaban encantados con nuestra amistad, pero yo sabia la verdadera razón por la que hacían eso y lo odiaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron los años hasta que fue mi cumpleaños 14. No tenia ni idea de lo que haría para ese día así que me desperté temprano y fui a una panadería a comprar un poco de pan y pasaría a la casa de Edward para desayunar algo con sus padres.

Al llegar a la casa encontré a Edward sentado en el piano tocando una pieza de Debussy, claro de luna, mi pieza favorita, mi cara se ilumino por una sonrisa y comencé a llorar, el se levanto del banco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, algo que me sorprendió. ¿En que momento comenzamos realmente a ser… novios?

Sonreí lo mejor que pude y lo abrasé, necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurro a mi oído.

Me separe un poco de el con una sonrisa, no quería llegar a tanto por que sabia que eso era lo que ellos querían.

Pero también era lo que yo quería llevaba seis años con el y ahora esta realidad me susurraba tal vez demasiado.

Me guió hasta la cocina donde su madre cocinaba huevos y algunas tostadas.

-Dani que gusto me da verte.

-Igual a mi, dime ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

-Tengo todo listo para desayunar, espero tengas hambre pues hoy es un día especial.

Me sonroje y asentí ella era como una segunda madre siempre velando por mi.

El padre de mi… novio bajaba las escaleras como siempre venía bien vestido el sin amargo tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos de un profundo azul. A veces tenia celos de los padres de Edward parecían perfectos.

Su padre tan solo me saludo, le dio un beso a Elizabeth y despeino un poco a Edward y salió de la casa apurándose para llegar al trabajo. Esa era la razón del por que ya no creía que fuera perfecta su familia.

Nos sentamos los tres a desayunar, tenía un poco de hambre y comí más que de costumbre. Cuando terminamos su madre llevo un pequeño pastel con unas velas encima. Me abrazaron y esperaron a que apagara las velas, Elizabeth partió un gran pedazo para mí, de hecho más grande que los suyos. Empecé a comer, estaba delicioso cuando al partir escuche un ruido metálico, busque en el pastel y ahí un anillo de compromiso, abrí los ojos como platos y de pronto vi a Edward mi lado hincado, tomo el anillo y me miró a los ojos.

-Ya llevamos seis años de conocernos, seis maravillosos años, hemos llorado y reído juntos, hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo- hizo una pausa, estaba aterrada, ese momento lo había deseado desde ese día que lo vi bajar las escaleras, pero también odiaba darle la razón a mi madre –Y yo... quiero hacerte feliz realmente… dime tu ¿te casarías conmigo?

No sabía si aun respiraba ni me importaba Elizabeth estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, pero si en verdad lo quería no me importaba lo demás yo si seria feliz

-Si, ¡si!- me lancé a sus brazos y le di un beso esta vez más apasionado.

Ahora mi felicidad estaría allí siempre mi Sol, mi amor, mi todo y nadie me lo quitaría nunca.

…………………………………………………

_Perdón pero tuve problemas con la compu y la usb y se borró todo lo que ya llevaba escrito ahora me voy a aplicar para poder subirla rápido._

_Plis dejen reviews depende de cuantos reciba para poder continuar._

_Gracias por todo XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son ****míos son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Perdón**** por haberme tardado tanto pero aquí va otro cap.**

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

No es solo una pesadilla.

Esos ojos verdes se convirtieron en unos ojos de color rojo, su cabello fue reemplazado por una capucha negra y su piel ahora era blanca como la cal.

"_Te amo"_ fue una frase que se desvaneció en el aire "_Atrápenla" _fue lo que llego a mis oídos, "_vamos despierta"_ me repetí una y otra vez.

Salté gritando de la cama y caí al suelo, me arrastré hasta la esquina más cercana y me hice ovillo ahí, comencé a llorar, estaba harta de que ese sueño me persiguiera a todos lados, tan solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y detrás de mis párpados encontraba aquellos ojos rojos.

-Jamás me volverá a pasar- dije a regañadientes.

No volvería a sentir, ese era mi plan, me quería convertir en aquello que había destruido mi vida, a ellos parecía no importarles nada y eso era, lo mejor para alguien tan sentimental como yo.

Faltaba casi una hora para que el auto pasara por mí, así que me levante y me puse unos jeans azul obscuro y una playera negra sin mangas y de cuello de tortuga, unos tenis negros, una muñequera y recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Tomé la bolsa que llevaba por mochila y me puse unos lentes que no dejaba ver para nada mis ojos.

Bajé al corredor lo más rápido que pude, no tenía hambre pero aun así tome un bollo y comencé a mordisquearlo por todos lados. Fui a pagar mi estadía y darle a la chica algo de más para que no dijera nada acerca de mi a nadie.

El auto llego rápido era algo simple y no llamaba la atención. Subí a el y di la dirección, mi destino Volterra, donde habitaba el clan más poderoso de todo el mundo vampírico.

Todo el camino vine planeando lo que haría al llegar ahí.

FLASHBACK…………………………………….

-Es el lugar más respetado por todos nosotros.- dijo mi padrastro enseñándome un punto invisible desde la ventana de la casa –nadie puede entrar ahí, a menos que seas uno de ellos… o la comida.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen ellos ahí?

-Son los protectores y supuestamente no debemos decir nada a ningún humano…

-¡Pero tu me dijiste la verdad y vives rodeado de humanos!

-Jajaja pero ellos no lo sabrán nunca- dijo y sonrío, sus ojos de color cobre chispearon.

Decía la verdad, me acurruque junto a el y me dio un beso en la frente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK………………………………

Pero mintió unos vampiros, no sabía si eran ellos, nos encontraron. Y luego otra desgracia había llegado mi prometido murió. O eso creo y la única forma de no sufrir y encontrarlo era convirtiéndome en un vampiro. Aún recordaba su rostro.

FLASHBACK…………………………………………..

-Edward, mi Edward no me dejes por favor.

Tomé un paño y le limpie el sudor de su frente, el pobre ardía en temperatura.

-Mi niña no deberías estar aquí cuando…

Mire a la persona que decía eso, el doctor Carlisle estaba ahí, ya sabía a que se refería pero no me moví ni un centímetro de el.

-Usted- avancé dando trompicones hacía el- lo puede salvar, lo se, se lo que es.

-No se de que me hablas- su semblante se volvió duro.

-Por favor, mi padre me lo dijo, se lo que son- mis lagrimas resbalaban y no había gente suficiente para que nos prestaran atención- usted lo tiene que salvar haga lo que pueda por favor.

-Lo haré te lo prometo, haré lo posible.

Me tomo de las manos me llevó a la salida.

FIN DEL FALSHBACK………………………………

Faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad y aproveche para preguntarle al conductor sobre el lugar.

-singolo qualcuno dà il giro a quel posto_. "Solo alguien da un tour a ese lugar"_

- ¿è per i turisti?. _"¿es para turistas?"_

Asintio una vez y me sonrio. Entonces lo buscaría, tendría que entrar como el almuerzo y convencerlos de que era lo sufucientemente buena para ellos.

- qui è. "_Aqui es"_

- grazie _"gracias"_

Baje con la bolsa y le pague. Me encontre frente a un bello lugar y enfrenta había una chica que gritaba a todo aquel turista que pasaba cerca.

-¡ qui è per il giro all'interno di quel castello !. _"aqui es para el tour dentro de ese castillo"_

La vi de pies a cabeza era hermosa pero sus ojos eran de un negro demasiado terrorifico, a decir verdad, me uní al pequeño grupo, eran dos alemanes, lo supe por su acento, y una familia.

- andiamo, questo senso. _"vamos, por aqui"_

La seguimos hasta las grandes puertas de la entrada (**oigan no se como era la fachada y creo que no dice en el libro). **El interior era muy diferente era de la época y detras de una mesa estaba una humana, nos vio y su semblante se relajo. La chica siguió, pasamos por diferentes tipos de pared, hasta llegar a una puerta de madera gastada por el tiempo. Dentro la habitación era circular **(la misma que usaron con Edward, Bella y Alice)**

- buona mattina "_Buenos días". _

Al ver que la mayoría no entendía comenzó a hablar en ingles.

-Me alegro de tenerlos aquí- Mientras hablaba se acercaba un poco más.

La gente que se encontraba ahí comenzaba a temblar al verlos, fui la única capaz de moverme sin ser vista, estaban sedientos y se dirigían a las victimas, apresuraron su paso y yo fui pegándome a la pared y alejándome de ellos lo más que pude. Un grito desgarrador de parte de mis compañeros fue lo que oí.

- è lasciato uno. _"queda una"_

Una pequeña niña me con cara de ángel me miro con los ojos ahora rojos, en su cara comenzó a formarse una sonrisa.

-¡NOOOO!- un hombre dio un paso delante de mi y me cubrió.

-Eleazar, quítate de en medio.

-No hasta que el amo decida- el joven se acerco a un señor con capucha negra-Aro.

Mi respiración paro, eran ellos, estaba en la boca del lobo, ellos habían matado a mi familia. Lancé una mirada envenenada al señor con capucha negra. Ahora lo tenia claro eso no era solo una pesadilla.

-Mi querida, tu no quieres morir cierto, si ya habías escapado antes es por que tienes un gran don.

Lo seguí viendo con odio, y le enseñe los dientes. Alguien trato de levantarme y quite mi mano rápidamente, era la misma chica que quería beber mi sangre, un gruñido humano salio de mis dientes y vi en sus ojos una mirada burlona.

-No me toques- dije alargando cada palabra que decía y la llenaba de odio.

-Mi niña queremos darte la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros.

-Yo estoy bien como soy.

El semblante cambio y la sonrisa se borró poco a poco de su cara.

-Atrápenla- susurró- será una de las nuestras quiera o no.

Lo último que vi fue a la mayoría de ellos sobre mi, a cada parpadeo esa figura se acercaba hasta que sentí el dolor en mi cuello y mis manos. Perdí la conciencia, tan solo sentí como me quemaba algo.

_Edward, Edward, te amo, te prometo que aunque olvide, tú siempre estarás presente para mí. _Eso fue lo último que logre pensar y luego me perdí en alguna parte de mí.

El dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Y sentí como mi garganta gritaba, comencé a escuchar varias respiraciones a mí alrededor.

-No se para que la quiere el amo, ya tenemos su poder, digo el tiene el mismo poder.

-Jane sabes que Eleazar encontró algo antes de irse, algo prometedor.

El dolor desapareció y volví a respirar tranquilamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía aquí? No recordaba nada, excepto la cara de un chico de ojos verdes.

-Hola ¿me escuchas?

-S…si- mi voz era totalmente diferente a como la recordaba

-Mi nombre es Heidi y ella es Jane

Abrí los ojos y vi a la chica del paseo junto a la otra. Solo pude asentir; me levanté de la cama más rápido de lo que quería, mi equilibrio era bastante bueno, vi como la chica de nombre Heidi abría los ojos mientras la otra los entrecerró. No sabía que era lo que pasaba y de pronto escuche sus voces.

-_Claro, algo especial en ella por eso la convertimos._

_-Sus movimientos tienen más elegancia y gracia que los de un vampiro y su mirada es más peligrosa._

-¿Qué dijeron?, las escuche… mas bien sus pensamientos, o eso creo.

-El amo te lo explicara todo ven por favor vamos con Aro.

La seguí, pero no estaba asustada si no confundida por lo ocurrido.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Heidi necesito ese jeans para la misión de hoy, dámelo ahora.

Estaba con los Vulturis desde hace unos veinte años aproximadamente, también era la mejor en todo lo que hacia y por eso me mandaban a mi para hacer trabajos difíciles, además disfrutaba tanto el sufrimiento de los demás y adoraba que fuera yo sola la que tuviera toda la diversión.

-Jajá hay hermanita tienes que relajarte.

-Si eso creo.

Suspiré y luego comencé a usar mi don, los pantalones se elevaron sin que nadie los tocara y los guíe hasta donde estaba. Voltee a ver a Heidi y le saqué la lengua, eche a corre por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación, una de las más grandes, estaba decorada por una cama que nunca se usaría excepto por una montaña de ropa.

Suspire, saque una maleta y metí ahí la ropa que llevaría a mi viaje, iría a un pueblito en Rusia donde había un clan que le causaba muchos problemas a mi… padre, el ser que más quería aquí.

Escuche que alguien se acercaba lentamente a mi cuarto, su caminar era un poco pausado pero a la vez eran frágiles. Sonreí, caminé hacia la puerta para esperar a mi invitado, sus pasos se detuvieron y abrí la puerta.

-Hola mi querida niña, ¿Ya estás lista?

-Si, y mandé a Demetrí por el auto mi viaje saldrá en un par de horas.

-De eso quería hablar, mira ya se que esta misión es un poco larga pero hable con mis hermanos y están de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo en que- mi interés era poco e iba de un lugar a otro metiendo cosas en las maletas.

-Tu color de capa ya no nos parece el apropiado para ti.

No entendía que tenia que ver el color de mi capa en todo esto, era un color gris obscuro, casi negro, era el color más cercano al de Aro,Cayo y Marco los tres hermanos. Jane me odiaba por eso por el color de mi capa, por que si yo no estuviera ella sería la favorita.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi capa?, son nuevas y no tienen ni un rasguño.

-No, me refiero al color, te quedaría mejor el negro.

Me quedé a media habitación paralizada, el color… cambiarlo. Se refería a estar con ellos tres, ni siquiera las esposas, yo no quería llegar a tanto tenía miedo.

-Ah, gracias.

-Si, pero lamentablemente no tenemos el tiempo para hacer la ceremonia antes de que te vayas.

Tenía mucha suerte, así podría convencerlos de quedar como mis hermanos y amigos. Termine de guardar mis cosas en tres maletas negras. Le tendí mi mano a Aro quien la beso y sonrió. _Te esperamos. _Asentí al leer su pensamiento. Tome mis cosas y baje lo más rápido que pude a la recepción. La chica ahora era una de cabello rubio y ojos azules muy linda, para ser humana, me voltee con repugnancia al ver que me dedicaba una sonrisa. Afuera había un auto Chrysler Windsor 1950 en la entrada; me puse la capa y salí, en el auto estaba Demetrí y Heidi acompañándolo, subí en la parte trasera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto **(si alguien sabe en que año se creo el aeropuerto plis díganmelo, estoy un poco perdida con las fechas de historia) **tome el avión que me llevaría a mi próxima misión.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola de nuevo espero les guste este cap. Muajajaja me volvi malvadamente loca. Plis dejen reviews. Pamz si luego le dices a lu q la lea x q su opinión es important las quiero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias a Javii Cullen, espero te este gustando la historia.**

……………………………………………………………………**..**

Nueva Vida

**A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.**

**Oscar Wilde**

Llegue al aeropuerto en poco tiempo, sabía que tenía que cambiar mi apariencia, así que use mi don, uno que nadie conocía aún, ni siquiera mi familia. Entré al baño y me vi en el espejo, el color de mi cabello era rojo y mis ojos verdes, el color que había decidido traer en el viaje. Me metí en un cubículo, lo mejor sería encajar así que convertí mi cabello en un color rubio casi dorado, mis ojos azules y mi tez un poco más morena, para no parecer muerta en vida. Salí y me vi al espejo, me gustaba ese estilo, me puse una chaqueta cara y una bufanda.

Salí caminando, me dirigí a un lugar donde nadie me viera y eché a correr, me habían mostrado el camino y lo sabía de memoria, era una pequeña cabaña, para mi gusto era horrible, prefería una casa grande y lujosa y no esto en medio del bosque pero era parte de mi misión. Suspiré y entre en la cabaña, dentro era totalmente diferente, los muebles eran muy caros. Sonreí esta si era la vida a la que me había acostumbrado. Deje mis cosas ordenadas y fui a cumplir mi misión.

La casa en la que vivían era muy grande y lujosa, todos estaban en la sala, eran siete, juntos como una familia. Dos de ellos los más grandes tendrían unos treinta y treinta y cinco años, ella tenía el cabello color castaño claro y unos grandes ojos color dorado, el otro tenía el cabellos negro y los ojos del mismo color, sabía que lo conocía pero donde, estaba en un recuerdo borroso con esa misma mirada y junto a alguien parecido. Sus hijos eran de mi edad más o menos, tendrían de unos quince a veinte o diecinueve años. La primera tenía los ojos de un extraño color violeta, su cabello era de un castaño muy peculiar, me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía quien, el segundo también tenía ojos de color pero estos eran de un gris casi plateado y su cabello era negro como lo había sido el mío, después estaban dos chicas una tenía pequeñas pecas en su cara perfecta que combinaban con sus ojos dorados y cabello pelirrojo, la otra llevaba el cabello recogido, era demasiado largo para traerlo suelto, y era castaño obscuro, el otro chico era más alto y fornido que los otros y su cabello negro estaba desordenado.

Parecían felices y comencé a sentir algo que no sentía desde humana, la curiosidad comenzó a filtrarse en cada parte de mi ser, ellos no fingían alegría y parecía que no habían hecho nada malo. Comencé a borrar ese pensamiento de mi mente y comencé a poner una máscara, mi padre era un hombre justo y si quería que acabara con un clan era por que habían hecho algo malo.

Me quede mirándolos todo el día y toda la noche, pensando que habría sido eso que habían hecho, para que tuviera que estar aquí.

Ellos se fueron a algún lugar, seguramente a cazar. Camine hacia mi casa cuando vi que ellos no volverían pronto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Llevaba ya dos semanas en este maldito lugar, me estaba costando más trabajo esta misión. Eran pocos en la familia, era un número pequeño para mí; los clanes que había destruido antes no eran nada y la mayoría eran de veinte neófitos más su creador y ahora esos ojos dorados y de color lograban que no hiciera nada.

En eso el padre logró fijar su vista en mí y sonrió, me perdí por completo y comencé a avanzar hasta caer de el árbol donde estaba, al abrir los ojos los vi alrededor de mi, el líder se inclino y me vio.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aléjese de mi- me levante rápido y me puse en pose defensiva.

-Calma, estas segura- la señora estaba muy cerca de mi y me tomo de la mejilla.

-Fernanda creo que lo mejor sería… que nos ayudaras- volteo a ver a la chica de cabello pelirrojo. _"Más bien para tener un poco de ventaja y que no nos lastime" _

Al escucharlo gruñí, pero pronto empecé a sentir como mi cabello y mis ojos cambiaban a su estado original y como mis dones se sumían en un pequeño letargo dentro de mi, al igual que todo lo que me distinguía de los humanos.

El líder endureció su semblante, y me miró fijamente, yo yacía de nuevo en el suelo, sin protección.

-Eres tú, tú eres mi sobrina.

-¿Ella?, mi hermana, ¡Ja! Por favor tío no juegues.

Yo no era, no tenía parentesco con esa niña mimada, la vi con odio, era la chica de ojos violeta, ella saltó para atrás asustada. Mientras el chico de ojos plata se acerco a mi, me veía con curiosidad y me tendió su mano. Por primera vez olí algo de lo que no me había percatado, en su cuerpo corría sangre, pero no me atraía como otra era simplemente… sangre.

-¡Traidores!- salte mientras los veía a todos- ustedes, el secreto les fue rebelado y no han sido convertidos o asesinados.

- Por favor escúchanos, mis hermanos no son humanos, míralos su belleza es sobrenatural, son una combinación entre un humano y un vampiro… son híbridos.

-E… esta bien, les creeré por que su sangre no me atrae para nada.

-Tu locura por la sangre es demasiada, ¿Cuánto has pasado con la guardia?

-Yo no soy de la guardia, soy una de ellos- por primera vez estaba orgullosa de ese papel, que me darían cuando volviera.

-¡Por favor! No somos idiotas para creerte eso, eres de la guardia simplemente, te lavaron el cerebro niña.

-Si no dejas de hablar yo misma te quitare la cabeza- me acerque a esa niña que me empezaba a caer mal.

Ella se quedo en su lugar sin saber que decir, me tenía miedo, estaba aterrada. Dibujé una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, viendo sus ojos como platos. Me di la vuelta y lo vi era otra vez ese chico, con su mano tendida.

-Mi nombre es Derek, me da gusto conocerte.

Su sonrisa era encantadora además el decía la verdad, todos ellos lo hacían, no me temían a excepción de una. Ese calor que sentí en el cuerpo fue suficiente, sentí mis ojos cambiar de color, de ese café profundo a un dulce azul, claro aún como humana había tenido ese don.

-Y… yo, no se que decir, eres muy amable.- La curiosidad era lo más grande que sentía.

En ese lugar estaba cómoda, no había nada que me incitara a matarlos, ellos parecían ser buena gente. Relajé la postura y camine hacia ellos dándoles la mano y saludando a cada uno de ellos. Al final del día sabía todos sus nombres los dos más grandes eran Armando y Marian, el chico de ojos plata era Derek, la de ojos violeta era Karina, la pelirroja se llamaba Fernanda, la de cabello recogido era Samantha y su compañero era Max.

Pasaron semanas desde mi primer encuentro con ellos y había descubierto que ellos eran una verdadera familia, iban a la escuela y a trabajar respectivamente, todos eran muy felices. Hasta la tarde en la que recibí la carta; estaba en la puerta de la casa cuando la vi, el aroma era el mismo, tome el sobre con cuidado y lo abrí.

_Mí querida sobrina__:_

_Espero que ya hayas terminado tu misión pues pronto enviaré a algunos de tus queridos hermanos a ver como van las cosas pues has tardado mucho, a y quiero que sepas que no habrá problema si no has podido acabar con ellos. Por eso te mandaré a Demetrí, Jane, Alec, Félix y Heidi. Antes mándales un saludo a Armando y sus hijos y que es una lástima que no haya acabado bien la amistad._

_P.D.__: No olvides presentarle la opción de unirse a Fernanda, Derek, Samantha y si vez algo útil de los demás también._

_Atentamente: Cayo._

Rompí la carta en pedazos, conociéndolos ya debían estar en camino para una revisión. Di la vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección a la casa de mis nuevos amigos.

Cuando llegue los vi reunidos como la primera vez, en su pequeña sala; suspiré, tanto había cambiado y ahora su vida había dado una vuelta, entré rápidamente.

-Daniela que… - Armando se quedo ahí parado cuando vio mi cara.

-Ellos vienen para acá- susurré- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!- Grite corriendo escaleras arriba.

Recogí sus cosas en maletas lo más que pude y las cerré, bajé corriendo con mil maletas en las manos. Se las tiré a cada uno respectivamente.

-Váyanse en auto lo más lejos, después naden si s posible hasta otro continente, no se detengan mientras yo los detendré.

- Dani no te entiendo quien viene.- Damián siempre preocupado.

-Aléjate de mi, los Vulturi mandaron a los mejores de la guardia y si quieren vivir tienen que irse ahora.

-Niños váyanse- Por fin alguien me hacía caso en esta casa. – Yo los alcanzo.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron rápido poniendo todo en el coche, sabía que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no escucharan.

-Se que tu no me reconoces, pero yo a ti si, desde el día en el que te vi como humana. Tu eres mi sobrina y Karina si es tu hermana, mi hermano logro salvarte de los Vulturi con su vida, y tu fuiste con ellos- Me quede petrificada, el sabía la verdad, si era mi tio, entonces ellos eran mi familia- No ellos no son mis hijos, los míos se fueron a hacer su vida, tu… padre los convirtió, pero los dejo a mi cargo al enamorarse de tu madre.

- Yo… no se que decir, tu lo sabías y no lo dijiste.

-Si pero fue por una buena razón y ahora tu te vas a quedar inventando algo que te creerán. Ven con nosotros y no ocurrirá nada malo.

-Ustedes tendrían que dejar su hogar más rápido…- me silenció.

-No importa nada tu eres de mi familia.

No tenía tiempo pero dude, ¿En verdad dejaría todo lo que conocía? No era tonta los lujos serían menores a los que tuve, y me costaría trabajo, pero aún así eran mi familia y me había en cariñado con ellos.

-Vámonos ahora, antes de que ocurra algo más.- ya había tomado mi decisión.

Empujé a Armando a la puerta este sería mi nuevo comienzo, mi nueva vida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Jaja espero les guste, se que es muy corto pero es que es una parte importante en la historia.**

**PLis dejen reviews, no importa si es para criticar o mara decir algo bueno escribaaaan y espero les esté gustando, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer**

………………………………………………………………………..

Il mio cantante

Han pasado varios años desde que huí con mi verdadera familia, me he acostumbrado a beber sangre de animales. Vivíamos ocultos de los Vulturi, cambiábamos de ciudad muy frecuente pero aún así éramos muy felices. Hoy comenzábamos el nuevo curso en una escuela al este de Alaska.

-Buenos días, somos nuevos nuestros, somos Sheila, Damián, Alexander y Tanisha Salleses y ellos son Cassandra y Dayna Allia- nos tuvimos que cambiar los nombres por lo ocurrido, era más seguro que por un tiempo nadie se enterara de donde estábamos.

La joven que estaba al otro lado del mostrador se le quedo viendo a mis hermanos como una tonta _"Vaya son bastante lindos estos chicos, parecen modelos". _Mi rostro cambio a una máscara de amargura.

-Claro, aquí están sus horarios y unos mapas- la pobre intentaba coquetearle a mis hermanos pero me interpuse y tome todas las hojitas de papel.

-Gracias- dije saliendo de allí.

Repartí a cada uno su horario y nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases.

Bryan POV

Entré en el salón de literatura, por fin comenzaba el año, me dirigí a una banca que estaba vacía. Al llegar me di cuenta quien estaba delante, la odiosa de Courtney mi ex novia, hice una mueca cuando pase a su lado. Me senté y comencé a sacar las cosas para la clase.

-Hola Bryan ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? Te extrañe.- se había volteado para poder verme.

-Hola- dije escondiéndome detrás del libro.

Ella sonrió y se giró para poder hablar con su amiga sobre lo que habían hecho. Continué leyendo, ese año nos había tocado leer una historia de William Shakespeare, "_Sueños de una Noche de Verano"_ Ese libro lo había leído alguna vez, pero no recordaba bien la historia, continué leyendo antes de que el profesor llegara.

Poco después apareció el profesor, el era un señor bastante grande, su piel ya tenía varias arrugas, traía unas gafas, y un saco beige, que dejo en la silla.

-Chicos, silencio por favor- todos se callaron al instante- me da gusto volver a verlos. Este año tendremos varios estudiantes nuevos, y en esta clase estarán con dos de ellos a los cuales me daría mucho gusto presentarles.

Dos chicos entraron al salón, al parecer eran gemelos, su color del cabello era el mismo, de un color totalmente negro, al igual que su tez pálida, casi blanca, su color de ojos era de un plata hermoso y más los de ella.

-Ella es Tanisha y el es Damián- dijo el profesor, señalando a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto- El timbre de voz de ella era hermoso, como unas campanas tintineando.

Courtney se levanto y fue directo a ellos, les dio la mano, pero ninguno de ellos la tomo, de hecho la ignoraron totalmente dejándola en ridículo, siguieron al profesor, al chico lo pusieron dos filas delante de mi y a ella la situaron mi lado, cuando me vio, sonrió, pero se fue transformando poco a poco en una cara de horror. Se tapo la nariz y logró poner su banco alejado, de mí.

El profesor comenzó la clase, ella estaba totalmente tiesa en su silla, tomando apuntes y respondía cuando le preguntaban pero su cara era de terror. Cuando toco se levantó rápido de la silla y salió con toda la agilidad de un gato hasta la salida tomando a su hermano de la manga y arrastrándolo.

Las primeras clases que pasaron me tocaron por lo menos uno de los chicos nuevos. Tenía biología con Sheila una chica de ojos color violeta, ella era muy popular para tan solo tener dos horas aquí, a tercera hora me toco trigonometría con otras dos chicas Cassandra y Dayna, la primera era un poco más baja que las demás pero su cabello era castaño obscuro y muy largo, la segunda era pelirroja y tenía lindas pecas en su cara. El otro chico no tenía ninguna clase conmigo por que era un año mayor, pero supuestamente se llamaba Alex.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté junto a mis amigos, que estaban alabando a cada una de las nuevas chicas. Sin embargo no tuve nada que decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ellos estaban del otro lado de la cafetería, pero parecía que nos escuchaban, por que cada comentario que decían se reían excepto la que era la victima de lo que decían y Tanisha. Me resultaba extraño que su comportamiento hacia mí fuera ese, por que yo no la conocía, la volví a mirar, esta vez ella me veía pero sus ojos me parecieron ser de un color rojo muy obscuro. Tal vez lo imagine o tal vez no pero cuando me descubrió vi claramente como parecía agua limpiando la sangre que parecía el color de sus ojos para dar paso a un azul claro volver al plateado. No podía más me levante y fui a mi casillero, necesitaba pensar. Cuando llegue comencé a sacar los cuadernos de la próxima clase.

-Hola, creo que tu eres mi compañero de literatura.-Esa voz se dirigía a mí por primera vez.

-Si, soy Bryan, el capitán del equipo de Voleibol de la escuela.

-Ella se quedo mirándome, pero era diferente su mirada, era curiosa pero aterrada a la vez.

-Il mio cantante- susurró.

-¿Disculpa?

-No nada, mira francamente no conozco tu escuela y tú eres el único que parece no importarle mi familia ni yo.

Era cierto, no estaba como los otros fijándome en sus hermanas, ni me había fijado lo lindas que eran, ya tenía suficiente con el concepto de tener a la co-capitana de voley siguiéndome a todos lados.

-¡BRYAN!- Hice una mueca parecía que con tan solo pensar algo de ella aparecía allí.

-Creo que están buscándote- dijo Tanisha un poco divertida.

-No para nada- la tome por el brazo- ven te enseñare el gimnasio primero.

Ella no puso resistencia, simplemente me siguió, al voltear vi a Courtney sola donde unos minutos antes habíamos estado nosotros. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, y ella se rió.

**Tanisha (Daniela) POV**

No me iba a dar por vencida simplemente por que mi compañero tuviera la sangre más deliciosa de todas las que había olido y probado alguna vez_. "No se que sea lo que tiene contra mi"_ su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza, lo voltee a ver y me encontré con unos preciosos ojos verdes, sentí como la ira se desvanecía, recordé que lo único que no controlaba era el cambio de color de mis ojos, me concentre para lograr que mis ojos cambiara al plateado que tanto me gustaba.

Pero el también lo noto, no sabía si era parte de su imaginación, necesitaba aire así que lo vi salir.

-Hermanita, ¿Qué haces?- Damián tenia una mirada picara en la cara.

-Nada que te importe.

El sonrió, como odiaba ese don, podía soportar todos, que Dayna me dejara sin poderes, que Cassandra cambiara el clima, Alex pudiera ver el aura de las personas o la desintegración o reconstrucción de objetos desde la nada de Damián, pero el hecho de compartir ambos todos nuestros pensamientos, algo que habíamos encontrado unos años antes. Puse los ojos en blanco y salí disparada hacia donde debía estar su casillero.

-Hola, creo que tu eres mi compañero de literatura.-Me acerque a el.

-Si, soy Bryan, el capitán del equipo de Voleibol de la escuela.

Lo vi, yo amaba ese deporte y quería entrar al equipo sin trampa. Su sangre olía espectacular, fue cuando recordé a Aro, el decía que había una forma para llamar a esa persona.

-Il mio cantante- susurré.

-¿Disculpa?

-No nada, mira francamente no conozco tu escuela y tú eres el único que parece no importarle mi familia ni yo.

Para el era más que una verdad eso, de hecho tenía problemas mayores.

-¡BRYAN!- Hizo una mueca.

"_¿Qué hace la nueva con mi novio? B__ueno es mejor que le deje claro quien soy y que el es mío, su cara bonita y la de sus hermanas no convence a nadie._

-Creo que están buscándote- dije un poco divertida.

-No para nada- me tomo por el brazo- ven te enseñare el gimnasio primero.

Salimos corriendo de ahí, pero en eso toco la campana y le dije que lo buscaría a la salida, las clases pasaron igual, en todas nos presentaban, y los chicos pensando en nosotras. Las clases fueron más largas, cada minuto era insoportable sin tenerlo cerca. De hecho en una clase me di cuenta que estaba pensando en el, no solo en lo bien que sabría su sangre si no en sus ojos, su cabello castaño corto en picos y esa encantadora sonrisa.

Al terminar clases lo busque por todos lados hasta que lo encontré. Lo salude con la mano y se abrió paso hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Oye ¿tienes auto?

-No- su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande- ¿Por qué?

-Quería saber si… - nunca me había apenado hasta ese momento así que lo demás salio de forma atropellada- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- Me encantaría.

Cuando logramos salir del mar de gente nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, vi que se dirigía hacía los autos que estaban unos a otros, y que además todos eran un poco viejos. Me reí y negué con la cabeza cuando me vio, señale el fondo donde estaba vacío a excepción de tres hermosos autos, un lamborgini gallardo, un camaro y un mercedes negro. Lo vi abrir la boca, sonreí y lo tome de la mano, el se estremeció al contacto pero no le importo, lo guié hasta el camaro, encendí el motor un suave rugido salio del auto y nos pusimos en marcha. Me contó muchas cosas desde que lo acosaba aquella niña y me dijo que mañana eran la pruebas para el equipo de voley y esperaban este año ganar, cuando llegamos a su casa se despidió agradecido y quedamos de vernos en las pruebas.

Ahora tendría que convencer a Dayna de que me ayudara para el siguiente día en la escuela.

…………………………………………………………….

**Hola a todos espero les este gustando la historia, cualquier duda o comentario escríbanme. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son ****míos, son de Stephenie Meyer**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Comienza el juego

-¡Te lo pido de rodillas!- estaba en la sala suplicándole a Dayna por su ayuda.

-La verdad, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… y tengo mucha tarea.

-En primer lugar tú no duermes y tienes más tiempo y segundo tú ya has hecho este año por lo menos cuatro veces, para ti que es una tarea de secundaria.

-Te dije que no Tani.

-Un siglo de mis servicios.

-No lo quiero

-Yo si lo quiero- dijo Damián levantando la mano.

-¡Cállate!- dijimos al unísono.

"_Lo haré, pero si yo necesito algo tu también lo __harás por mi, no importa si es en un siglo o en cincuenta_". Dando saltitos me fui de la habitación, tenía que preparar todo para mañana, primero fui a la cochera, vi ahí en fila casi todos nuestros autos por que ya no cabían y tenían que estar algunos afuera, pasee entre los coches hasta llegar al final, donde había algo cubierto con una manta gris. Eran las motocicletas, de hecho casi todas eran mías. Quité la manta lentamente y las vi ahí una contra otra, la primera era mi favorita una Harley Davidson XL 883 Hugger azul, la tome por el manubrio, era la más nueva y me la habían dado cuando celebraron mi cumpleaños.

FLASHBACK………………………………………………………

-Espera y no abras los ojos- Damián estaba sobre mí tapándome los ojos.

-¿Y como quieres que los abra si tienes las manos sobre mis ojos?

El rió y me quito las manos por fin, abrí los ojos lentamente enfrente estaba esa moto, los voltee a ver a todos. Y ahí estaban Iván (Armando) y Laraine (Marian). Era el mejor regalo de todos, era hermosa, me subí en ella y la encendí, la moto rugió y salí disparada por la carretera, era una sensación increíble de libertad y por un momento todos mis problemas se desvanecieron.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…………………………………………………………………..

La aparté de las demás, mañana esa hermosura iría conmigo a la escuela, estaba un poco polvosa así que la lave a fondo hasta que quedo reluciente. Ya satisfecha con mi trabajo subí a mi cuarto para poner la ropa que usaría mañana, puse mi traje para motociclista, unas botas negras, unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra, mis guantes y un casco. Después en una mochila metí dos mudas de ropa, unos jeans acampanados y una playera de manga larga y cuello largo morada, al final deje un pants y mi muñequera para las pruebas. Me metí a bañar y me quede ahí unas cuantas horas. Vi que todo estaba listo así que tome un disco y lo puse, escuchar música era lo mejor para esos momentos donde no había nada mejor que hacer.

Ya entrada la mañana me prepare para salir, abajo olía a huevos y jugo de naranja. Cuando baje vi a Sheila comiendo tranquilamente y a Damian comiendo como si fuera un oso. Sonreí al verlos así tan diferentes. Hice ruido y voltearon a verme, los dos sonrieron al ver mi atuendo. _"Por fin vas a usar tu regalo" __"Más te vale usarlo bien, nos costo mucho dinero"_

Se escucho un ruido sordo cuando le lancé a Damián una manzana a la cabeza. Salí corriendo antes de que el quisiera venganza. Ya ahí vi la moto en primera fila esperándome. Tome el casco y me lo puse, volví a encender la moto, su ruido me hizo sonreír.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que daba la moto, mientras escuchaba el viento contra mí.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío cuando llegue, cerré mi mente a todos los pensamientos. Excepto los de él, era el único que no se fijaba en la extraña que había llegado a su escuela. Estaba ansioso por verme, sin importarle otra cosa. Me baje de la moto y la apagué, la deje descansando ahí junto a unas bicicletas. Fui directo a el, sin mirar a nadie mas, estaba frente a el y aún así era invisible con ese casco.

-Hola- dije, el casco lograba hacer que mi voz sonara diferente.

-Ah… hola- no le importaba.

-Me hiere que no me reconozcas.

Volteo a verme incrédulo, sonrió, no quería herir los sentimientos de la nueva chica, pero solo pensaba en mí.

-Mira, yo no te…- me quite el casco.

Comenzó a reír por su estupidez, lo vi con ternura, era tan lindo verlo reír así. "_Esa, esta con Bryan de nuevo. Se la quitaré de encima de alguna manera tal vez si lo abrazo… no algo mejor". _Sus ideas me daban asco, pero no podía hacer nada, poco a poco se comenzó a llenar la escuela sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Me tengo que ir a clase, pero nos veremos luego.

-Que mala suerte, que hoy no tenemos clase juntos.

No me quedo otra que alejarme de el. Pero regrese lo abrace y corrí directo al salón, si hubiera sido humana estaría más roja que nunca. Pase a mi lugar, Damián estaba a mi lado y abrió los ojos como platos al leer mi mente. Me senté a su lado para comenzar las clases.

Bryan Pov

-Me tengo que ir a clase- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Que mala suerte, que hoy no tenemos clase juntos.

La vi alejarse dudando, regresó y me abrazó después corrió directo al salón. Me quede parado ahí viendo por donde había desaparecido.

Pasaron las clases lentamente, de hecho más de lo que yo quisiera. Pero por fin llego el entrenamiento. Vi muchas caras amigas y otras no tanto, lo primero que hice fue buscarla, se había cambiado y ahora traía un pants azul claro y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-BRYAN- hice una mueca de dolor cuando apareció Courtney.

Antes de que llegara a mi comencé la practica, el entrenador se paro a mi lado, viendo a cada uno de ellos. Los más sorprendentes eran Tanisha y sus hermanos, eran muy buenos jugando, aunque también se cansaban, eran los mejores.

Al terminar la práctica me quede con el entrenador. Decidimos que Tanisha se quedaría como co-capitana del equipo y sus dos hermanos estarían en el equipo, había otros dos chicos que eran mejores que Courtney y sus amigas, así que ellas estarían en la banca.

Tanisha Pov

Estábamos esperando la respuesta del entrenador para los lugares del equipo, mis hermanos hablaban animadamente y yo sentía como mis poderes volvían a mí. "_Seguramente ella no queda en el equipo, pero espero que sus hermanos si, mi reputación iría hasta el cielo si salgo con alguno de los chicos más guapos de toda esta escuela, claro también podría estar con Bryan" _La chica que me había odiado desde el día que entre en su amada escuela estaba casi segura de que quedaría en el equipo.

-Bien, escuchen. Todos hicieron un buen trabajo, pero algunos se esmeraron más que otros y pues solo necesitamos a algunos.- dijo Bryan viendo a todos los que estábamos ahí reunidos.

-Los que quedaron son: Bryan como co-capitán y… - vi como Courtney se levantaba para recibir su puesto pero su sorpresa fue otra- Tanisha eres la nueva co-capitana. Además serán centrales.

Se sentó de nuevo, apenada y a la vez molesta.

- Alex, Damián ustedes serán las dos bandas, Brenda y Fabiola ustedes serán las dos acomodadoras. Courtney tu y tus tres amigas estarán en la banca.

La chica se quedo mirando al entrenador, como si quisiera matarlo. Sonreí y tome de la mano a Bryan. Lo jalé hasta sacarlo al estacionamiento donde comenzaba a nevar, me abrazo y me apretó contra el.

-Felicidades- susurro a mi oído.

De pronto comencé a ver un recuerdo de mi vida humana. Me abrazaba un chico de cabello color broncíneo y sus ojos verdes, me tenía en sus brazos "_Feliz cumpleaños"_ su voz era confusa por el tiempo pero aun así sentí un como mi estomago se retorcía.

Volví a la realidad y lo vi todo claro, ese sentimiento era el mismo que sentía con el chico que ahora me abrazaba, lo vi y nos acercamos lo suficiente para ver nuestro aliento. No pensaba que me haría daño, era solamente un jueguito y apenas comenzaba.

………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chicos espero les guste este cap.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario ya saben acepto de todo. Y una aclaración el pensamiento rosa es de su hermana Sheila y el azul es de Damian. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Chicos no me maten pero me tuve una locura temporal y la fecha en la que ocurre todo esto es durante Eclipse y Amanecer, obviamente en otro lado ya saben en Alaska. Gracias y no me odien.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Sobra una pieza en el rompecabezas… ah si, soy yo.

Llegue a la casa más rápido que mis hermanos así que subí a mi cuarto, puse el radio lo más alto que pude. Aún con el radio los escuche llegar y como mis dos hermanos subían a hacia mi cuarto.

-Tani, perdónanos.- ambos suplicaban afuera seguramente con la cara pegada a la puerta.

-Ni loca, tu no sabes lo mucho que me gusta ese chico- dije escondiendo mi cara debajo de una almohada.

Mis hermanos habían llegado en el momento menos adecuado.

FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………………………………

-Felicidades- susurro Bryan a mi oído.

Lo vi y nos acercamos lo suficiente para ver nuestro aliento. No pensaba que me haría daño, era solamente un jueguito y apenas comenzaba.

En eso se escucho a alguien tosiendo, eran Alex y Damian, estaban muy cerca de nosotros y se veían muy disgustados. Saltamos para atrás quedando separados por varios pasos.

-Damián yo…

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana o te las vas a ver con nosotros.

Me interpuse entre ellos viéndolo con una mala cara. Luego vi a Alex, su mirada era fría como la de un vampiro, me recordó a Jane el día que supo el color de mi capa.

-Bryan te los presento, ellos son mis hermanos Damián y Alexander, claro ellos solo querían hacerte una broma así que no les hagas caso dije fulminándolos con una mirada.

Me despedí de el y luego salí en dirección a mi motocicleta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK……………………………………………………………………….

-Tanisha déjame entrar- esta vez era Iván el que me lo pedía, abrí la puerta con un pensamiento y se sentó a mi lado.

Lo vi, estaba serio, pensaba en algo pero no logró pasarme inadvertido. "No creo que ese chico te convenga, el es… humano"

-¿Qué?- le grite.

-Ya sabes que eso no es posible- me tomo de la mano- si nos descubren.

-Pero…

Todos tenían razón, pero no podía dejarlo así, además sería una simple relación. No llegaría a más, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber hasta donde llegar, nos quedaba otro año aquí así que no habría problema alguno.

Me quede pensando un rato mientras veía como se levantaba mi tío y salía para dejarme en sola en mi habitación.

Pase las horas pensando en los pros y contras de Bryan, sin poder decidir, cuando escuche que mis hermanos bajaron me di por vencida, hice la suma y me di cuenta que los pros eran más.

Salí de la escuela ese día y me volví a ir sola. Pero al llegar sentí algo diferente, el aroma, había alguien en la casa, y no era solo uno sino varios, entre en la casa sin hacer ruido literalmente. Cuando entré vi a dos chicos, una era rubia, su cabello era liso y estaba atado en una cola de caballo con un gran moño que hacía juego con su vestido y los ojos eran de color dorado, detrás de ella un chico también rubio pero de cabello desordenado hablaba con Iván. Los vi con desconfianza, hasta que Laraine salio de algún lado y abrazó a los dos chicos. Me relaje inmediatamente, me dirigí al lado de mi tío y me presento a los dos extraños, eran sus hijos.

Me quede conociéndolos más a fondo, en lo que llegaban mis hermanos. Cuando ellos llegaron los vi lo más tensos posibles. Excepto a Damian y Dayna el color de sus ojos, esa mirada, era la misma que la de Cassandra y Alex, la de Iván y Laraine o… la mía cuando veía a Bryan. Borré ese pensamiento lo más rápido posible.

Pero aún así seguí dudando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mis hermanos los recibieron con gusto, pasaron varias semanas desde que llegaron y todos se llevaban muy bien, Iván estaba alegre de que ellos regresaran pero había dos personas aun más felices Damián y Dayna. Pronto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, bajé rápido iba a ir a cazar y quería ver quien me acompañaba. Cuando baje los últimos escalones los vi ahí reunidos pero cada quien con su pareja hasta Damián con April y Dayna con Santiago. Todos ahí felices como un rompecabezas, pero me di cuenta de algo que sobraba algo en esa perfecta imagen y era yo que estaba sola y así sería por un largo tiempo, tal vez para siempre. No lo soporté comencé a sollozar y salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, no me di cuneta a donde llevaba hasta que me detuve, estaba cerca del lugar donde la gente iba a acampar y que estaba cerca de la ciudad, no había nadie estaba vacío. Un ruido hizo que saltara y vi a Bryan saliendo con una mochila. Me quede ahí petrificada como una estatua, el estaba ahí y era real.

-¿Tanisha?- dijo con un poco de miedo.

Lo seguí mirando por un rato más y después seguí sollozando.

-Oh Bryan- mi voz temblaba.

Ninguna lágrima salía de mis ojos y lo odiaba, esta era la primera vez que me sentía así, la primera que yo odiaba ser lo que era, un vampiro. No me había dado cuneta, ahora estaba hincada en el piso y el estaba de cuclillas a mi lado. Me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazó fuerte, no quería que se fuera, el era mi única salvación ahora que todos estaban unidos de cierta forma. Volví a verlo a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo, pero hubo un problema, no estaba concentrada y sentí como el color de mis ojos cambiaba de un azul obscuro a un azul aqua.

El se quedo viéndome con ojos sorprendidos, no sabía que hacer, podía correr o tratar de explicar.

-Me encanta ese color se te ve bien al igual que el plata.- dijo quitándome un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi cara.

-Gracias- dije poco convencida- dime ¿no me vas preguntar sobre mis ojos?

-No- suspiro y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el bosque- cuando estes lista me lo pueden decir


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nada es igual.

Estaba sentada en la playa viendo como las olas chocaban con la arena. La espuma llegaba a mis pies. El sol no había salido aquí en varios días, estábamos en Liverpool, en mediados de Diciembre. Abracé mis rodillas con mis manos sin apartar la mirada del vacío. Escuche unos pasos acercándose a mí, los pasos de alguien conocido, Damián. Me puse los audífonos y encendí el mp3. Se sentó junto a mí y paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-Ojala pudiera llorar- susurre- y… olvidar.

-Todo cambiara muy pronto.

Adoraba que me tratara parecido desde el día que nos conocimos, aunque el carácter de todos hubiera cambiado, algo que no lo haría nunca sería lo que compartíamos el y yo.

-No, no quiero olvidar nada. Los extraño y mucho.

Habían pasado un año desde que habíamos huido de Alaska. Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar.

Flashback……………………………………………………………

_Aún no entiendo qué pasó_

_Como fue que me cambió la vida_,

Estábamos afuera del gimnasio en nuestro baile de graduación. El baile había sido de disfraces, yo había ido como un hada y Bryan como un mago. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos sentamos en una banca cercana. Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas hasta que escuche un ruido. Me levanté rápido y tape a Bryan con mi cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta.

_Ya no se ni lo que soy_

_Tengo hasta la identidad perdida_

Mis hermanos salieron del bosque, estaban más blancos de lo normal y me veían asustados.

-Tanisha necesitamos hablar.

-En un momento regreso- dije a Bryan

El solo asintió y me beso en los labios. Corrí detrás de mis hermanos hasta llegar a una parte que estaba casi a obscuras.

-Los Vulturis vienen para acá- dijo Alex.

Me quedé ahí helada, eso no era posible. Yo no quería dejar a mis amigos ni a mi novio aquí. Pero debía hacerlo, el corría peligro si seguía a mi lado, de hecho todos. Era necesario además no quería arrastrarlo al infierno en el que vivía entonces lo mejor sería decir un adiós rápido.

_Siento espinas recorrer mi voz_

_Alfileres en el corazón _

_Por tu adiós_

Llegue sola de nuevo al lugar donde estaba esperándome. Mi primera mirada fue fría, el lo sintió y me intentó abrazar. Di un paso para atrás, y lo deje con los brazos colgando a cada lado.

-Bryan… yo me tengo que ir.

-Claro pasare por ti mañana para…- paro cuando vio que negaba con la cabeza.

-Será para siempre mañana no habrá nadie en mi casa.

Se escucho un rayo de algún lado, comenzaría a llover pronto. El se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho con una cara llena de confusión.

-Te amo y siempre lo haré.

-No, las cosas ya son difíciles, por favor no lo hagas peor- dije dando un paso hacia delante.

Le di un abrazo y un beso bastante largo. Sentí una lagrima caer de sus ojos mientras nos separábamos lentamente. Empecé a caminar hacia atrás. Y de pronto me eché a correr a paso humano.

-Yo se lo que eres- grito, pero apure mi paso y gané velocidad poco a poco. De pronto ya no se escucho su voz.

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae_

_Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual tu ya no estás_

_Dentro de mi silencio _

Cuando llegue a la casa me di cuenta que solo estaban mis hermanos y mis primos ahí. Iba a preguntar donde estaban mis tíos cuando bajaron a la escalera. Iván se dirigió solo a mí sin ver a los demás. Me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a hablar.

-Tani tu eres la más responsable de aquí, además eres la uinca que ha sido parte de ese ejercito. Tú los puedes guiar en este camino.

-Les daremos tiempo para que salgan de aquí, los Vulturi están muy cerca y la única forma de huir es con una carnada- dijo mi tía.

-Si- susurré

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron en dirección al oeste. Tome mis cosas y caminé hacia la puerta, les dije que se dirigieran al este sin cambiar el rumbo. Corrieron delante de mí desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando estaba lejos de la casa voltee a verla.

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae_

_Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual tu ya no estás_

_Dentro de mi silencio_

La lluvia comenzó a caer mientras nos alejábamos de la casa lo más posible. Me desvié un poco para ir a alguien por última vez. Tome el camino que llevaba a la escuela, y ahí con el corazón desecho estaba Bryan.

-Un vampiro- repetía para sí.

El lo sabía y desde hace mucho, pero quería que yo fuera la que le dijera la verdad, sin embargo lo había dejado ahí. Estaba empapado, al igual que yo.

_Nada es igual_

_Nada es igual_

Fin del Flashback……………………………………………………………..

-Los demás quieren hablar contigo- La voz de Damián me trajo al presente.

Suspiré y me levanté. Sacudí mis pantalones y caminé en dirección a la casa. Sentí como me volvía a seguir. "Hace mucho que no cantas". Lo fulmine con la mirada haciendo que retrocediera.

-No volveré a cantar jamás-

Intento decir algo pero volvía a emprender la marcha

_Nadie me puede entender_

_Que haces falta a veces_

_Todavía,_

_Sobrevivo en el ayer_

_Trato de salvarme cada día_

Cuando llegue los vi sentados en la sala. Seguí escaleras arriba sin prestarles atención. Tome las cosas de todos y las metí en maletas. Cuando bajé estaban todos listos para emprender la marcha.

_Siento espinas recorrer mi voz_

_Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós_

Esta era la cuarta vez que nos cambiábamos de casa, todos tomaron un auto excepto yo que tome una moto. Encendí el motor, escuche como otros siete motores se encendían. Tome la delantera, aceleré lo más que dio la moto. No los perdí ni un momento por el espejo, todos en fila.

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae_

_Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual tu ya no estás_

_Dentro de mi silencio_

-Nada es igual Damián.

Escuche como se reía Alex. Me retrasé dejando pasar a Damián y April. Lo voltee a ver dejándolo mudo, le lancé su disco favorito y su mp3 hechos añicos. Su cara se volvió una sombra dura. Ahora fui yo la que me reí al escuchar su gruñido. Volví a acelerar esta vez abandonándolos atrás.

_Nada es igual_

_Nada es igual_

_La lluvia cae_

_Si tú no estás_

_Nada es igual_

_La lluvia cae_

_Si tú no estás_

_Nada es igual_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae_

_Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae_

_Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual tu ya no estás_

_Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual - nada es igual -_

_Nada es igual - nada es igual -_

_Nada es igual - nada es igual -_

_Nada es igual - nada es igual -_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae_

_Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual tu ya no estás_

_Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae_

_Entre mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual tu ya no estás_

_Dentro de mi silencio_

_Nada es igual_

_Nada es igual_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola chicos se que me tarde pero estuve un poco ocupada últimamente. Ahora que tendre que estar encerrada tres días creo que podré lograr que el siguiente cap. Un beso a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

12 años después…

BELLA POV

Acabábamos de llegar a la ciudad para cumplir el segundo semestre aquí. Forks era el mismo pueblito frío y sin chiste que cuando vivíamos aquí. Pero fue en este pueblo donde encontré al amor de mi vida… más bien al amor de mi existencia Edward Cullen.

Reneesme veía por la ventana emocionada de ver pasar los árboles, mi niña, ya se veía de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años donde parecía se quedaría por un largo tiempo. Jacob intentaba tranquilizarla un poco lo cual no parecía tener efecto. Jacob había decidido acompañarnos a donde sea que Nessie fuera. Edward no se había opuesto a eso y a mi no me quedo otra que dejarlo.

-Ness, mi amor- lo fulmine con la mirada cuando dijo eso- deja de saltar un segundo.

-Es que hace años que no venimos y estoy muy emocionada ¿Tu no?

Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Jacob, el cual suspiro al ver la imagen que le mostraba. Tomo su mano y la beso. Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. Edward al verlo comenzó a reír. Puse mala cara al ser la única que me perdía de lo que ocurría. Así que quite mi escudo lo suficiente para que me pudiera escuchar.

-Nessie le mostró a la manada como los recuerda y eso pone a Jacob nostálgico.

Me quede viendo como Jacob veía por la ventana mientras mi hija se acomodaba en su pecho.

Llegamos a la casa blanca que por mucho tiempo había sido un refugio para nosotros. Entre los hombres comenzaron a bajar las cosas, hasta que nos desesperamos de no hacer nada así que empezamos a ayudar.

Escuchamos como el ultimo coche se estacionaba y tres pares de pies caminando. Carlisle y Esme por fin habían llegado junto con nuestro nuevo hermano.

-¿Esta es la casa?- dijo asombrado.

-Claro que si hermanito, y te mostraremos tu nueva habitación.

Subimos a paso vampiro y llegamos a la vieja habitación de Edward. Lo dejamos ahí descubriendo su nuevo cuarto. Nosotros fuimos a nuestra vieja cabaña, seguía igual de bonita que antes, tal vez necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos pero seguía siendo mi pedazo de cuento. Entramos y vimos que el closet tenía ropa nueva.

-Alice- dije como si fuera una mala palabra.

Escuche la risa de Edward detrás de mi, me cargo y me beso. Lo pare, sabia que nuestra hija vendría en cualquier momento. Salí en dirección a la casa grande donde todo debía estar ya en orden.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EDWARD POV

Jasper, Alice, Bella y Yo fuimos a cazar al día siguiente. En la frontera estaba un Sam ya más viejo junto a Emily y dos niños morenos más o menos de la edad de unos 12 y 8. Nos saludo con la cabeza.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al claro donde solíamos jugar béisbol. En cuanto pusimos un pie en el claro un efluvio a vampiro nos llego, eran varios de ellos, todos nos tensamos inmediatamente. Parecía que llevaban tiempo aquí. Ya en el centro mi hermano se quedo petrificado. "_Tanisha"_ era el único pensamiento que se repetía en su mente. Jasper sentía el dolor, un dolor más agudo aun que cuando me fui del lado de Bella y creí que estaba muerta. De pronto una imagen lleno su mente. Era una chica de cabello negro liso y ojos azules, una sonrisa inundaba su rostro. Creí reconocerla de algún otro lado, pero creí que era por que la había visto tal vez antes en su mente.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo con desesperación- estaré con la familia de Denali por un tiempo, si me necesitan ya saben donde encontrarme.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista, al parecer ese recuerdo lo afectaba mucho. Decidimos que lo mejor sería dejarlo ir, además debíamos regresar y decirle a Carlisle lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegamos a casa vimos a Rose y Emmett jugando con mi hija, en la cocina estaba Jacob asaltando la comida y Esme dibujaba algo en un cuaderno.

-Carlisle- susurró mi Bella

En un instante estuvo ahí. Le explicamos lo ocurrido pero el pareció no inmutarse ante la historia. Dibuje a la chica en una hoja, era probable que la reconociera, y fue cuando su respiración paro, le costó mucho componer la cara de serenidad. Dejo el tema ahí y dijo que el hablaría con el clan y que esta vez no deberíamos intervenir en esto.

JASPER POV

Mi hermano se había sentido fatal y había huido, ese dolor era horrible lo peor que me había ocurrido. Decidimos hablar con Carlisle pero de pronto Alice se paro mientras que los otros salían disparados a casa.

-Alice- dije regresando a su lado- Alice que viste.

-Ellos… Edward- de pronto regresó a la realidad.- Ella los conoce, conoce a Bryan y a Edward, pero aún no veo que traerá que los encontremos, no será nada bueno, lo sé.

-No digamos nada aún, si Carlisle encuentra la forma de que se vayan o por lo menos se alejen…

Deje mi mente cavilar por un momento, cuando Alice me tomo de la mano, hizo una cruz en su corazón diciendo que me prometía no decir nada. Corrimos por el prado hasta llegar a la casa. Ya ahí vimos como Edward dibujaba a una chica, los sentimientos cambiaron en toda la sala. Emmett estaba encantado y a la vez tenía curiosidad por la chica, Rose se sintió por una vez cohibida con la chica, Alice sentía miedo al saber que era la misma chica, Carlisle y Esme estaban asustados, no sabía la razón pero ella era algo más que no quería que supiéramos, los demás sintieron simple curiosidad. Después Carlisle nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos que el se haría cargo de todo, el problema es que el también estaba preocupado.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Holaaaa ya ven? Les dije que loo iba a terminar rápido muajajaja bueno los dejo con este capi mientras. Mañana comenzaré con el otro  un beso.


	10. nota de la autora

nota de la autora

Hola chicos lamento, no poder actualizar, y creanme he estado muy ocupada, estoy en exámenes además comencé con partidos y tengo problemas últimamente en mi casa.

Creanme que ahorita me estoy escapando para poder avisarles la razón por la cual no podré subir los capítulos hasta dentro de una semana.

No se desesperen trataré de compensarlos de alguna forma. Gracias por leer mi fic un abrazo a todos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer: algunos personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**Hola chicos aquí estoy de nuevo, se que me tarde años pero la escuela me ha tenido ocupada. Espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo pronto.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Peligro**

**Edward POV**

Al otro día fuimos a la escuela, en Forks casi nada había cambiado y con "casi" me refería a la escuela. El edificio era el mismo que siempre, pero los autos y los chicos no, no eran autos como los nuestros, pero eran más caros que los que habían sido los que se estacionaban en su época. Los chicos eran diferentes, cuando entramos no apartaban sus miradas de los autos pero pronto dejo de importarles y siguieron con sus actividades normales. Cuando bajamos del auto pocos se interesaron por los chicos nuevos. Nuestra belleza y perfección no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo. Tome la mano a Bella y nos dirigimos a la oficina. Una chica de treinta años nos atendió.

-Hola, ustedes deben ser los nuevos-dijo indiferentemente.

-Si, somos nosotros, los Cullen y Hale-dijo Emmett.

-Estos son su horarios, y esta hoja me la deben entregar a la hora de la salida, este es un mapa- Señalaba las cosas mientras se las daba a Emmett y Rosalie.-que tengan buen día.

Salimos impresionados por la forma en que nos trataban todos, como si no fueramos especiales. Los chicos pasaban a nuestro lado sin atemorizarse por nuestra naturaleza que normalmente hacía que todos se alejaran. Cuando sonó el timbre nos presentaron en el salon, nos trataron como alumnos normales, sin preferencias ni nada por el estilo. El profesor iba a decir algo cuando una chica de cabello rubio, piel pálida y ojos dorados entro al salón.

-Disculpe la tardanza profesor- dijo ella.

-Ah, mi querida April, pasa por favor.- dijo con una sonrisa.

En el salón se escucho un murmullo alegre cuando entro. Ella saludaba a todos cuando pasaba a su lado y a ellos no parecía importarles el contacto tan frío. Vi que ella era una de los nuestros, así que supuse que era una de los del prado. Cuando nos vio su sonrisa se borró y fue rápido a su lugar.

Las clases pasaron sin nada interesante, hasta el descanso, caminamos a una mesa apartada de todos, Nessie comenzaba a comer mientras nosotros la veíamos. Cuando entraron, a los que conocíamos, vimos como se dividían y se mezclaban con los demás alumnos. Mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos al ver la facilidad con la que platicaban con todos. "Necesitare ayuda" escuche la voz de alguien. "Hay un lobo y creo que tiene manada, su pelaje es rojizo nunca lo había visto por aquí. No quiero hacerles daño, mejor asustarlos solo tu y yo para no pelear" Supe que se trataba de Jacob por la descripción del pelaje rojo. Uno de los chicos se levantó de la mesa como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera hecho levantarse. Los demás lo siguieron y vi que eran más de los que pensé en un principio, eran tan normales ahí que ni siquiera se notaban a simple vista. Se despidieron con una sonrisa nerviosa y salieron a toda prisa. Los seguí tan pronto hubieron cruzado las puertas.

-Necesita ayuda, no quiere pelear- decía un chico de cabello negro- sabía que no es buena idea que faltara hoy.

Guió a los demás a la salida. Mientras yo lo alcancé, mis hermanos me siguieron hasta la salida. Ya ahí un Ferrari California rojo y un Camaro plateado arrancaron. Salieron en direcciones diferentes uno a la Push mientras el otro salía en dirección contraria, mi presentimiento se cumplía. Corrí lo más rápido que pude seguido por mis hermanos.

**Tanisha POV**

Estaba montada en la moto en dirección a la Push, acababa de dejar a mis hermanos en la escuela con dos de nuestros autos. El olor a perro mojado y agua salada se hizo más fuerte. Arrugue la nariz y sonreí para mi. Baje de la moto llegando a la playa, estaba vacía como casi siempre, aquí pensé que encontraría a alguien, tal vez a Paul o a Sam pero la playa estaba totalmente vacía. Me quite los zapatos y comencé a andar por la arena cerca del mar. Me senté y puse el mp3. Estaba concentrada en la música, tanto que no me di cuenta que alguien más estaba cerca de mí. Hasta que me llego un gruñido por la espalda. Me levanté rápido con una sonrisa, pero para mi sorpresa no era ningún lobo que conociera. El pelaje era rojo y estaba erizado, sus ojos eran negros y estaba furioso conmigo. Me tense lo más rápido que pude. "Esta atrapada" se dijo, me enoje al escuchar eso, era perfectamente capaz de destrozarlo yo sola pero no lo hice. "Chicos vengan encontré una forma de divertirnos hoy" Tenía manada, podía sola pero no quería hacerle nada a ninguno de ellos. Comencé a pensar, tenía que hacer algo. "Necesitare ayuda" El único que me podía ayudar era Damián "Hay un lobo y creo que tiene manada, su pelaje es rojizo nunca lo había visto por aquí. No quiero hacerles daño, mejor asustarlos solo tu y yo para no pelear". Era la verdad no quería, supe que me había escuchado y que vendría pronto. Nos quedamos ahí un rato hasta que escuche otros pares de patas, ese sonido era el más conocido para mi. El lobo formo una mueca, una sonrisa, supuse que el era el Alfa de la manada y ellos venían a ayudar. Cuando salieron dos lobos del bosque relaje mi postura, el creyó que escaparía como fuera, pero se equivocó. El lobo color arena me reconoció, le hizo señas a su hermana y corrió en mi dirección. El alfa creyó que me iba a atacar y en vez de eso se me tiro encima y comenzó a lamerme la cara. Me reí y vi como el lobo gris se me lanzaba también.

-Hola chicos hace mucho que no los veía- dije entre risas.

Cuando me levante vi al lobo viéndome sorprendido. Le dedique una sonrisa amable. Me acerque poco a poco. Retrocedió lentamente. Seth y Leah lo vieron. "El es nuestro Alfa, su nombre es Jacob"

-Hola Jacob-dije sin dejar de sonreír- mi nombre es Tanisha.

El lobo retrocedió hasta quedar cubierto por unos árboles, luego regreso en su forma humana. Me miro de arriba abajo. Su paso era cauteloso y sus manos temblaban. "Papá que pasa, ¿Jake esta bien?" La voz de una chica retumbaba en mi cabeza. "Edward que ocurre por que vamos a la Push" Era una voz diferente, hermosa a decir verdad. Eran de más vampiros y venían a la Push.

-Mucho gusto Tanisha

Asentí con la cabeza, el conocía a esos vampiros y si creían que le hacía daño irían sobre mi, no sabía cuantos eran pero según mis cuentas eran los suficientes para poder contra un vampiro normal.

-No quiero ser grosera pero me tengo que ir. Después iré con Sam chicos, espero verlos a todos.

Retrocedí y corrí hasta mi moto. La encendí de una patada y salí volando de ahí. "Damián ni se te ocurra venir, lo lamento, pero tienes que dar la vuelta e ir a casa." Tome un camino diferente al que marcaba la carretera. Era un sedero angosto, lleno de tierra y plantas, sabía que era un pequeño atajo para ir a la casa sin que nadie me viera.

Pare un momento para ver que ocurría, Pasaron varios de ellos sin siquiera fijarse. El último de ellos fue el único que se fijo en mí. Era alto de cabello negro rizado, musculoso como un oso.

-¡Emmett ven, mira quien esta aquí!

Miro de nuevo el bosque sin saber si en vedad me había visto y luego fue corriendo hasta la playa. Sonreí satisfecha, regrese por el camino hasta la casa sin detenerme. Tenía que hablar con mis hermanos.

**Jacob POV**

"El es nuestro Alfa, su nombre es Jacob" fulmine a Seth con la mirada ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle quien era? El bufo y la miro de nuevo.

-Hola Jacob-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír- mi nombre es Tanisha.

Fui hasta los árboles más cercanos, volví a mi forma humana. Me fije en ella bien. Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos plateados. Su olor a vampiro era más dulce de lo que era el de los Cullen. Mis manos temblaban, no lo podía controlar tan solo era por instinto. Ella no parecía una mala persona.

-Mucho gusto Tanisha

Asintió con la cabeza, estaba pensativa, había algo que no le gustaba, miraba todo de una manera extraña.

-No quiero ser grosera pero me tengo que ir. Después iré con Sam chicos, espero verlos a todos.

Comenzó a retroceder y corrió hasta la moto. Escuche el rugido del motor, vi como salía disparada. "¿Que ocurre?" Vi a Seth y a Leah. Ambos estaban tan desconcertados como yo. Pero si iría a ver a Sam después supuse que la encontraría ahí. Seguramente Carlisle quisiera hablar con ella.

Se perdió pronto al dar la vuelta. Unos segundos más tarde vi como llegaba Edward con todos lo demás. "No pienses en ella por favor"dijo Leah cuando aún estaban lejos. Seth se lanzo a ellos en cuanto llegaron, pero Leah se quedo atrás recelosa. Edward me vio preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí, pensando en otra cosa que no fuera esa chica. Me acerque a Nessie y la abrace. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Eso era lo único que me calmo al instante. Mi mente se nublo sin dejarme pensar.

-¡Emmett ven, mira quien esta aquí!

Recordé que el poco tiempo que pasaron aquí Emmett se hizo muy amigo del pequeño Seth. Cuando llego abrazó al pequeño. Ambos eran apenas unos niños.

-Jacob, necesito hablar contigo.- era Edward.

Nos alejamos de donde estaban todos los demás. Llegamos a un árbol caído, seguramente por alguna tormenta. El lo tomo con ambas manos y lo acomodo. Se sentó mirando todo lo demás.

-Se que había una vampiro aquí. Pero supongo que no paso nada o si.

-Ella conoce a la manada, no parece mala persona.

El asintió, trataba de averiguar algo que no le huera dicho pero que seguramente pensaba. Lo mire sin dejarme inmutar, decía la verdad, ella no me parecía mala, ni siquiera peligrosa… No a la vista, tal vez. Enarco una ceja. Suspire, y desvié la mirada. Tal vez era más peligrosa de lo que creía. Al fin y al cabo era una vampira. Pensé de nuevo en esos ojos plateados y los examine en mi mente, había algo que deje pasar por alto, algo que deje pasar al ver lo familiarizada que estaba con los chicos. Esos ojos me advertían del peligro que era ella.

-Te lo dije- susurro

Pero si era tan amable, lo suficiente para que Leah la quisiera. Esos ojos plateados, había miedo y dolor también.

-Carlisle tiene que hablar con ella antes de que ocurra algo- dijo más para si.

Por primera vez sentí miedo por un vampiro. Normalmente no significaba nada para mi que alguno de ellos atacara. Como Laurent en el prado o los neófitos, pero esta vez era diferente. Por que en ella si había peligro. Un peligro que nadie conocía. Que podía salir en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo. Ya saben cualquier duda, consejo, critica, lo que sea en los reviews. Gracias por la espera. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, ya estoy de nuevo aquí en un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Un cambio**

**Jacob POV**

Entramos a la enorme casa blanca de Forks. Edward le había hablado a Carlisle en el camino. Justo cuando llegamos vi que ya estaba en la sala junto con Esme.

-Carlisle, hay más vampiros aquí- dije sentando a Nessie sobre mi.

-Lo se pero no entiendo del todo.

-Jake pudo hablar con una de ellos- dijo Edward hablando con su padre

Todos me miraron, esperando a que hablara. Les dije lo ocurrido en la playa incluyendo su contacto con los lobos. Ninguno de ellos más que Edward había escuchado la historia. Así que me miraron sin saber que decir.

-Tendrá una junta con los lobos esta noche. No se cuantos irán o si en verdad ella aparecerá- termine de decir.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos todos- dijo Emmett de un salto.

Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada lo que hizo que se sentara de nuevo y que yo riera, lo cual me hizo ganar una de sus miradas asesinas. Vi como Edward negaba con la cabeza a una pregunta de Jasper.

-No no sabemos con exactitud cuantos son.

Su hermano se quedo pensando cual seria la mejor manea de afrontarlos. Todos comenzaron a decir sus planes. Cuando vimos había anochecido y sabía que pronto empezaría la reunión. Edward me miro y les recordó de la reunión. Nos dimos cuenta de que era uno de los mejores casos para hablar con ellos. Al final quedamos en ir Jasper por las emociones de todos, Edward para poder saber lo que pensaban esos vampiros y Carlisle por que sabía que era el único en el que confiaba Sam. Antes de salir cada uno le dio un beso a la chica respectiva. Edward a Bella, Carlisle a Esme, Jasper a Alice y yo a Nessie. La abracé y di un salto convirtiéndome en lobo, corrimos en dirección a la casa de Sam perdiéndonos en la oscuridad del bosque.

**Damian POV**

Llegue a casa antes de lo esperado después del mensaje de mi hermana. Sabía que la iba a regañar en cuanto la viera. Me baje del auto y di un portazo, no lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle daño al coche. Vi a April en el porche de la casa esperándome para saber que había pasado. Corrí y en un segundo estaba en frente de mí. La iba a besar cuando el sonido de una moto nos distrajo a ambos. Tanisha se quito el casco y me miro parado en la puerta con la mano de April en mi hombro para retenerme.

-¡¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando al faltar a clases así como así?!

-Tranquilo hermanito tenía que ir a divertirme en vez de estar en ese lugar.- hizo como si tuviera un escalofrío.

La asesinaba con los ojos pero no pareció inmutarse. Me devolvió una mirada más fría y sus ojos se volvieron de un gris extraño. Leyó mi mente y vio que estaba preocupada por ella "¿Qué le paso a la pequeña que vivía con nosotros y que entraba a su cuarto a llorar?" Iba a tomar la moto cuando me escucho. Se había puesto de nuevo el casco cuando la alcance.

-No lo hagas, no ahora, debemos hablar con Sam y los demás. Pero seguramente los demás vampiros creerán por tu forma de ser que eres la líder y eso ahora no nos conviene y lo sabes. Necesitamos mantenerte fuera de su radar por un tiempo.

Me miro insultantemente sorprendida. Se volvió a quitar el casco y entro a la casa sin que me diera tiempo de decir algo.

-Chicos junta ahora.- sabía que la podían escuchar donde estuvieran.

Todos aparecieron de pronto en la sala sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Tanisha se sentó en la silla que estaba en una orilla de la mesa. Me senté a su lado, frente a mi tenia a Alex, a mi lado estaba Cassandra y Dayna al lado de Alex, Santiago y April se sentaban al lado de cada una y Karina se sentaba en el otro lado de la mesa frente a Tanisha.

La junta que hizo con todos nuestros hermanos era simplemente para que supieran de lo que trataba, sin siquiera pedir una segunda opinión me eligio a mi y a Alex para la misión.

Esa noche fuimos directo a casa de Sam, con mis dos hermanos. Llegamos a una casa donde se escuchaba el ruido de toda una manada de lobos. Caminamos a la puerta, rápido. Toque casi sin fuerza, pero me escucharon. Todos quedaron callados y escuche los pasos de alguien. Emily fue la que nos abrió la puerta. Me mostró su sonrisa, su cara estaba todavía. Le sonreímos y pasamos, Tanisha enojada y Alex muy alegre. Ya ahí vi que estaban casi todos los lobos. Hice una mueca y luego Tanisha comenzó a gritar como loca.

-¡Por que nadie me había dicho que había más vampiros aquí!

-Tanisha clámate- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Recuerda que venimos aquí para "hablar" además recuerda el plan.

Ella se calmo antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responder. Paul solo sonreía burlonamente. Y Sam se puso delante de Emily por si ocurría algo. Los mire y puse los ojos en blanco. Hice una seña para que Alex la detuviera mientas yo hablaba tranquilamente.

-Hola a todos- sonreí- quería ver si nos hacen un favor- Callé para ver si decían algo- los demás vampiros no saben que Tan es la líder y el problema es que no podemos decirles que ella es la líder, sería peligroso para nosotros. Diremos que yo soy el líder de nuestra familia, Alex será el siguiente en tener el mando y Tanisha será la más débil de nosotros.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos creyera eso. Espere a que dejaran de reír pero ninguno de ellos lo lograba. La señalaban y volvían a reír. Cuando voltee vi que hasta mis hermanos reían de lo que había dicho aunque ellos supieran el plan. A mi también me parecía patético pero necesitábamos hacer que fuera una pantalla por si nos conocían o estaban del lado de los Vulturi.

-De acuerdo, y todos saben que no deben pensar en ello cerca de Edward. Aunque son amigos creo que La familia de Damián nos ha ayudado con algunos problemas.- dijo Sam intentando calmar a todos.

Todos asintieron muy serios. Los mire agradecidos. Comenzamos la fiesta cuando escuchamos unos pasos alrededor de la casa. Debían de ser ellos, venían cuatro contando a Jacob. Nos levantamos mirándonos para recordar el plan. Cuando Emily abrió la puerta escuche como la respiración de Tanisha se cortaba. Un simple pensamiento cruzo su mente el nombre de un chico "Edward".

**Edward POV**

Cuando entramos lo primero que vimos fue a los vampiros ahí, solo eran tres los que estaban, pero reconocía a dos de inmediato. El primero era aquel que se había levantado rápido en la escuela. Y la otra era la misma del dibujo y de la mente de Jake. De pronto su respiración paro sin más. Su mente se inundo con mi nombre, no lo entendí. La mire y ella bajo la mirada, el chico de la escuela se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola. Iba a dar un paso cuando Carlisle habló.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero no estar interrumpiendo algo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sam dio un paso al frente. Nos miro desconfiadamente y luego hizo señas para que pasáramos. Jasper trataba de sentir el ambiente de toda la habitación pero lo que lo distraía era esa chica. Sus sentimientos eran muy confusos. Ella se hizo a un lado sin decir más. Pero su hermano de ojos plateados fue el que hablo primero.

-Hola mucho gusto ustedes deben ser el clan de vampiros que acaba de llegar.

Se acerco a Carlisle con un paso elegante y ágil, verlo me recordó a Alice. Carlisle se acerco y le estrecho la mano amistosamente. Me sentí incomodo al fijarme bien en ellos, realmente parecían humanos, ni siquiera parecían inmutare por el olor a perro de toda la habitación.

-Nosotros venimos de Rusia. Un pueblito pequeño donde casi no da el sol, es muy frío.- Se quedo pensativo y volteo a ver al chico alto- Si tuvimos que irnos cuando mi hermano termino la escuela. Después vinimos a Forks, aunque ya habíamos estado antes nos pareció hermoso. Y pues ya llevamos un tiempo aquí.

Se enrosco en una conversación con Carlisle y Jasper. Mientras que Jacob hablaba con Seth y con Leah y el chico enorme que me recordó a Emmett hablaba con Paul y Quil sobre algunas técnicas contra vampiros. Y la chica estaba sentada. Me miro una vez pero desvió la mirada cuando se cruzo con mi mirada. Me sentía extraño al verla como si regresara a aquella época en Chicago.

-El es mi hijo Edward- dijo Carlisle. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no lo había escuchado- el es Jasper y Jacob- decía señalándonos a cada uno.

-El es Alex mi hermano y ella es Tanisha mi hermanita.

La chica solo asintió y volvió a quedarse viendo al vacío por la ventana. Carlisle se quedo ahí petrificado, sin saber que decir al ver a la chica. Me miro "La conozco creció en el mismo lugar que tu" ella levanto la mirada para ver a Carlisle. Se levantó nerviosa y miro a su hermano. "Creo que debemos…" Su pensamiento se desvaneció en el aire y no pude escuchar nada más. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que yo hacía. "Creo que es de mala educación escuchar lo que piensa la gente" Me miro enfadada. Sus hermanos pusieron una mano cada uno en sus hombros, deteniéndola. Sam se puso enfrente de ellos flanqueado por los demás excepto Jacob, que fue a nuestro lado.

-Creo- dijo Sam- que es hora de que se vayan. Es lo mejor por ahora.

Nos sorprendimos por la manera en la que nos hablaba, con esa hostilidad que había estado al principio, cuando conocimos a los neófitos y enfrentamos a los Vulturi. Jacob se exalto más que nosotros. Al escuchar lo que pensaba me di cuenta de que le dolía ser corrido por unas sanguijuelas como ellos. Se adelanto y se puso a gritar temblando.

-¿Por que los prefieres Sam? ¿Acaso ya no somos de tu familia? Los prefieres a ellos antes que a uno de tus hermanos. Eso es patético.

-Jake ¿Ya olvidaste que una vez tú nos dejaste por ir a cuidar a los Cullen?

Jake se quedo petrificado al escuchar eso. Sintió una puñalada en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la puerta, miro a Seth y a Leah, pero ellos no se movieron, Leah abrazo a Tanisha y Seth tomo del hombro a Alex. Me miro disculpándose pero entendí lo que ocurría. Ellos se habían ganado el cariño. Salimos a la noche. La luna era diferente, se veía distinta a lo que había visto. Ellos se habían ganado el respeto de los lobos. Algo que nos había tomado más tiempo. Algo que tal vez era más frágil que lo que tenian entre nosotros. "Edward, no me hagas regresar, no a menos de que ellos vuelvan a ser los mismos de antes" vi como Jake se me adelantaba. Lo alcanze y lo tome del hombro. Y comencé a caminar. Voltee para ver la pequeña cabaña cuando la vi salir. Su paso era aún más ágil y elegante que el de Alice pero parecía una leona al acecho. Me miro con cautela y luego hecho a correr sin siquiera darme tiempo de registrar todo. Corría a toda velocidad, pero si quería la podía alcanzar.

-Nos vemos luego chicos. Tengo que hablar antes con alguien.

Salí corriendo sin siquiera darles tiempo de contestar. Muy cerca de mi pude escuchar unas pesadas patas. Jacob me seguía casi a la misma velocidad que la mía. Ella todavía nos llevaba ventaja pero tal vez podía alcanzarla. Y saber por que era conocida para mí.

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí yo de nuevo. Espero que para los que les gusta mi historia de "La verdadera historia de los hermanos potter" tratare de subir el proximo capitulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto. Espero verlos en los reviews. Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les guste.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Staphenie Meyer.**

Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo pero tuve ciertos problemas, pero por fin aquí esta un capitulo de esta historia.

…..

Fuga

Jacob POV

Edward se detuvo un momento, seguí la dirección de su mirada y también la vi, salio corriendo de la casa de Sam lo más rápido posible. Regrese la vista a Edward cuando vi esa mirada, no necesitaba leer la mente para saber en que pensaba. De pronto tenia temblores en mis manos.

-Nos vemos luego chicos. Tengo que hablar antes con alguien.- dijo

Salio corriendo, pero no me quede atrás, me lancé y tome mi forma lobuna a la mitad, mis pantalones acababan de quedar despedazados detrás de mí. Caí y enterré las patas en la tierra para tomar impulso. El bosque se volvió una mancha que pasaba a mi lado. Yo tan solo corría. Pronto estuve a la altura de Edward, corrimos lado a lado sin saber exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos. El efluvio de aquella chica se perdía en el bosque dando vueltas sin sentido. Después de un largo rato en aquel lío llegamos a una casa enorme.

Las paredes eran blancas igual que en casa, la decoración era increíble, si, pero estaba acostumbrado a la elegancia y madurez de los Cullen; aquí todo sin embargo era de un colorido tal que nada hacia juego con lo demás pero se veía perfecto. Había unos pufs frente a un enorme televisor de pantalla plana. Había una mesa de billar del otro lado junto con todos los videojuegos existentes, me quede embobado viendo la casa. Era la casa de cualquier chico que quisiera vivir solo. Donde estaba la mesa de billar había varios vampiros más. Desde el clan de Carlisle nunca había visto algo así. Los otros tres entraron ella no se detuvo y subió a la segunda planta. Los otros dos se quedaron en la sala.

-No pasa nada- dijo el que decía ser el líder.-esta un poco angustiada, son más de los que creímos. Eran ellos de lo que Sam decía era el tratado.

-Con que…- una de ellas se acercó- son varios, ¿sabes lo que tenemos que hacer Damián?

-Si pero ¿y ella?- bajo un poco la voz- otro problema es que ella ya conocía a dos de ellos.

Todos quedaron en silencio inclusive yo. A Edward se le crisparon las facciones y dio un paso demasiado precipitado. Todos en la casa lo oyeron, los que estaban en la sala salieron pronto al patio. Edward dio otro paso, vaya hoy el no era el más adecuado para esto. Ellos llegaron en un segundo. Y nos rodearon, bufe, _"Bien hecho Edward" _Me miro con cara de disculpa. El chico de ojos plateados me miro y sonrió. Nos hizo señas para que los siguiéramos, nos adentramos en el bosque, lo suficiente para que no nos escuchara su hermana.

-Lamento que pasará eso con tus hermanos Jacob. En verdad no queríamos causar problemas a nadie. Edward necesitamos hablar con Carlisle otra vez antes de que mi hermana se entere.- Los ojos del chico se pusieron un poco más obscuros. –Jacob mejor habla a tu manada.

Edward comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa, no entendía que hacía, pero de pronto esa fuerza logró que yo le hablara a los demás. Solo estaba Seth que se encontraba con su hermana y le avisarían a Embry, pronto desapareció y los seguí.

Tanisha POV

De pronto me sentí pequeña, insegura, verlo, ver esos ojos que una vez fueron de color esmeralda, ahora el topacio que había en ellos era de cierta forma dulce pero fría. Lo único que logré hacer fue bajar la mirada. Trataba de recordar donde nos habíamos conoció, levante nuevamente la mirada y me fije en el, dolía que no recordara quien era, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y ahí estaba otra vez esa debilidad.

FLASHBACK…..

-El es mi hijo Edward- dijo Carlisle, como no reconocerlo ese rostro de ángel que había logrado rescatar al amor de mi vida- el es Jasper y Jacob- decía señalando al chico rubio y a Jake.

-El es Alex mi hermano y ella es Tanisha mi hermanita, dijo Damián fue ahí cuando hice un movimiento que ellos notaran por primera vez y ese fue el peor error que pude haber hecho. Carlisle me había reconocido y se lo dijo a Edward, comencé a alarmarme no podía decirle quien era yo por que… vendrían demasiadas preguntas. "Creo que debemos…" cerré mi mente cuando me escuche en la de el "que debemos irnos Damián ya me reconoció el doctor" Sentí como trataba aun de entrar en mi mente, eso me hizo enojar bastante. "Creo que es de mala educación escuchar lo que piensa la gente" le dije enojada, mis hermano sintieron eso y me tomaron de los hombros "Nada estúpido hermanita" Sam y los demás se habían dado cuenta y trataron de protegernos.

-Creo- dijo Sam- que es hora de que se vayan. Es lo mejor por ahora.

Se sorprendieron por la manera en la que hablaba, con esa hostilidad.

-¿Por que los prefieres Sam? ¿Acaso ya no somos de tu familia? Los prefieres a ellos antes que a uno de tus hermanos. Eso es patético.

-Jake ¿Ya olvidaste que una vez tú nos dejaste por ir a cuidar a los Cullen?

Vi como se crispaban las facciones de Jake, dio la vuelta y le hablo a Seth y a Leah, pero ellos no se movieron, Leah me abrazo Seth tomo del hombro a Alex que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Lo lamento Sam pero creo que debemos irnos los asuntos pendientes los hablaremos en otra ocasión- Dijo Damián al ver mi rostro sin ninguna emoción.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa y eche a correr pero no lo sufriente, mis hermanos me seguían de cerca. Mis pensamientos eran confusos, pero había algo claro dolía, mi corazón aunque muerto estaba sentía como se partía en dos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK….

Me acurruque en mi cama sollozando cuanto tiempo había perdido en buscarlo, años y años, ahora que por fin lo olvide y todo parece derrumbado por su culpa. Cuando pude dejar de sollozar baje a la sala pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie ahí. Los busque por toda la casa pero nada. Suspire y salí nada tal vez habían salido, no quería estar en ese momento ahí, pero ¿A dónde podía ir? Claro un lugar que tenía muy olvidado. Tal vez encontrara algo lógico en aquel loco viaje. Si mis cuentas eran las correctas tardaría un par de días en ir y otro par en regresar. Ellos entenderían, tome cosas para acampar en caso de encontrar humanos o que el sol fuera demasiado fuerte para poder continuar sin ser detectada. Deje una nota después de tomar todo y salí corriendo. No sabía que pensar. Pensé en la carta de mis hermanos. _"No me busquen, estoy bien solo necesito tiempo para pensar regresare lo mas pronto posible." _ Mis padres ese era mi destino, esa tumba que había dejado abandonada. Un lugar que prometí nunca volver.

…

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capi pronto subiré el de la otra historia. Prometo ponerme al corriente. Espero les guste, sé que es corto pero de aquí la historia se centrará en Edward y Tanisha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.**

…**.**

Recuerdos

Tanisha POV

Llevaba dos días ya corriendo en dirección a Chicago, el sol no era demasiado fuerte como para poder delatarme pero aun así era cuidadosa y me movía por las sombras. Llegue muy pronto a la ciudad, pero era ya demasiado diferente, por obviedad. No reconocí nada, ya había crecido demasiado la ciudad a como había sido en mis tiempos. Había edificios por doquier. Ahí seria imposible, entonces recordé que no siempre estuvimos en el centro de lo que ahora era la ciudad, podría buscar en los panteones de los suburbios. Ahí cerca de la ciudad, donde no había ni un edificio, solo casas.

Camine toda la noche por cada uno de los cementerios, ya me había cansado, eran demasiados, supuse que mis padres no estarían ahí. Casi todas las personas enterradas no llegaban ni a los cien años muertos. Hasta que llegue al ultimo, camine por todo el y mientras mas me lograba adentrar mas viejas eran las lapidas. Había una que me llamo la atención en especial, el nombre de Laura era lo único que se lograba ver, había nacido el día en que yo supuestamente morí y seis años después había muerto, sentí como algo en mi interior se removía y como el nudo en mi garganta se formaba, la tumba estaba sucia, y abandonada como la mayoría, pero algo en ella era especial. Camine de regreso a la calle sin parar, busque una florería, compre unos claveles blancos y un pequeño oso de peluche. Luego regrese al cementerio, trate de quitarle casi toda la suciedad y luego puse las flores y el oso de peluche. Se veia ya tan diferente. L levantarme vi que el sol estaba saliendo y sabia que debía irme pronto. No podía quedarme más. Y al darme la vuelta justo ahí dos tumbas mas allá de la de la niña estaba mi tumba. La mire extrañada, Daniela, el nombre humano que había dejado atrapado en las paredes de mi hogar en Volterra. Mire la tumba, a comparación de muchas otras estaba limpia y las flores apenas comenzaban a marchitarse. Entonces caí en cuenta que si ahí estaba mi tumba la de mis padres no debía estar muy lejos. Me decidí a buscarla y la encontré. Los primeros rayos de sol ya tocaban las tumbas y dejaban ver el colorido espectáculo de flores a su alrededor. Y muy lejos de la mía escondidas las tumbas de mis padres. Corrí y abrase ambas tumbas pensé que jamás las encontraría, hable muy rápido, tal vez demasiado, pero les conte todo lo que había pasado en todos estos años. Cuando termine mi historia me di cuenta que no me sentía mejor a como había estado antes, de hecho estaba mucho peor, no había quien me consolara, no había palabras, solo yo junto a dos pedazos de piedra con los nombres de mis padres. Me quede ahí, quieta, muda sin querer nada en este mundo mas que ser una mortal, alguien que tal vez ya no existiera o mejor aun una chica promedio de 17 años, que iba a la escuela, salía con sus amigos, iba a fiestas. Pero no lo era una vampira atrapada en un cuerpo de una adolescente de 17 años. Yo no podía relajarme, yo tenía que estar alerta por mis hermanos, yo cuidaba de ellos. Me quede en la sombra del árbol que estaba detrás de las tumbas de mis padres. Me quede ahí esperando que un milagro apareciera. Cerré los ojos pensando que así podría despertar de la pesadilla y poder por fin vivir mi vida, pero nada de eso paso. Me dieron ahí las cuatro de la tarde, de pronto el aire movía las ramas y hacia que yo brillara un poco pero nada me movió de allí. Hasta que la vi. Era una niña pequeña, era hermosa de cabello castaño claro, era de ojos miel verdosos y su mirada era intrigante. Su piel era pálida pero era hermosa, en las manos llevaba flores. Se me hacia conocida como si alguna vez la hubiera visto, pero no era así estaba segura. Dejo las flores en las tumbas primero en las d mis padres y luego en la mía.

-Feliz cumpleaños abuelita...

Me quede congelada, ¿que había dicho? ¿Que yo era que? En eso ella me miro un poco asustada pues seguramente algo le decía su pequeña imaginación de mí y luego tomo el camino de regreso a casa, me había visto, aun que yo veía todo, estaba escondida de la vista humana y sin embargo ella me vio. Me quede ahí hasta el crepúsculo. Salí de mi escondite y seguí el olor de la pequeña. Me llevo a una de las mejores casas de los suburbios. En ella estaba una señora con su esposo, ella era hermosa pero aun no sabía quienes eran y tenía miedo de saberlo. Camine hasta la casa y me puse sobre la verja. Había salido con lo primero que encontré y en el camino había tenido unos pequeños percances. Mi ropa ultimo modelo parecía ahora mas bien ropa de una niña sin dinero. Me pare en la verja de la casa mirándolos. Ellos entraban y salan con bolsas de papel en las manos. La niña me vio y corrió hasta su madre, quien volteo a verme un poco asustada. Hasta que vio quien la miraba. Era una niña de 17 años, que traía ropa andrajosa y estaba llena de tierra y lodo. Se acerco a mí y me saludo muy alegremente. Mientras que yo conteste un poco tajante.

-Hola pequeña.

-Hola

-¿Vienes sola?

-Si

-¿Tienes padres?

-No

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No

-¿Sed?

-Si

Yo sabía a que me refería pero ella no, la sangre le corría por las venas y se veía caliente, dulce, el corazón palpitante era un sonido demasiado hermoso para mí. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarme ahí mismo.

-Pues entra, te prestare un poco de ropa y una comida caliente.

-Gracias.

Pase por el portón y entre a la casa, era bastante linda y era muy espaciosa. Dentro en el primer mueble había fotos, me quede mirándolas. La primera era la de la niña, era la mas reciente de todas, atrás había una de la señora unos años mas joven y la siguiente era de un hombre, debía tener unos 26 en la foto y las ultimas eran dos un chico de 15 años y un bebe de 2 la foto del pequeño estaba quemada, al parecer había sido rescatada, lo mire y me di cuenta por que se me hacia tan familiar esa niña. Mi hermano había sido su bisabuelo. El único sobreviviente por haber estado con mi tía ese día. Al único que no había matado. Estaba tan absorta n mi venganza que me olvide por completo de el. El ya debía de haber muerto. Pero eso significaba que el había tenido descendencia, un hijo y ese hijo una hija y ella otra hija la pequeña del cementerio.

La señora me miro viendo sus fotos. Me llevo a la sala y me sentó con un te en las manos, el olor y el sabor eran desagradables para mi pero al parecer para un humano no así que fingí que me había encantado.

-Te vi con las fotos.

-Si se me hacen conocidas esas personas sobre todo el bebe.

-No creo pequeña tu no rebasas los 18 años de edad y sin embargo ese bebe nació en 1916. Una persona adorable, el era mi abuelo. Murió hace 15 años, era un gran hombre; pero murió triste el tenia una hermana que murió junto con sus padres en un incendio ocurrido en su casa. El no estaba dentro y fue el único sobreviviente. Dicen que el cuerpo de su hermana nunca se encontró sin embargo se mando a poner su tumba por creer que estaba muerta. El nunca creyó eso y gasto mucho dinero tratando de encontrarla. O esperando que ella viniera un día. Luego mi padre, el logro conocer a su tía por medio de fotos. Pero nunca en persona, creo que aun quieren saber cual fue el último lugar donde se vio, al fin y al cabo pueden recuperar aunque sea los restos.

-Y dígame ¿su padre aun vive?

-Si no tardara en llegar supongo. Igual que mi esposo.- Miro por la ventana.- Vaya es tarde, será mejor que te quedes aquí hoy, dicen que hay una banda de maleantes y prefiero que estés aquí segura por una noche.

-No se preocupe señora, se cuidarme bien y no creo que a sus esposo le haga mucha gracia encontrar aquí a una extraña.

-No digas tonterías, te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Gracias por todo, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

-No…

-Mami- dijo la pequeña entrando a la sala.

-Que paso pequeña.

-Tengo sueño.- me miro y me sonrió- hola abuelita.- Me quede ahí quieta y voltee a verla.

-Hijita ella no es tu abuelita es una amiga que se quedara aquí hoy.

-Pero si es mi abuelita, mi abuelo me ha mostrado fotos de ella y es la misma.

-Creo- dije levantándome- que debo irme.

Ya me iba cuando llegaron los señores, uno ya tenia bien cumplidos los 70 y el otro apenas llegaba a los 40. El señor se parecía a mi hermano, era su retrato vivo. Ambos saludaron a la señora y a la niña y luego me miraron. El se me quedo viendo dio un paso y me abrazo. Me quite y no deje que me abrazaran. Leí sus mentes, claro el creía que por fin había encontrado a su tía, y sin embargo ella era diferente.

Abrió su cartera y saco una foto vieja y quemada de una de las orillas, era una chica con vestido de la época. Sonreía y se veía feliz. Si recordaba el día de esa foto. Había sido un verano hermoso, había salido a comprar un poco de pan y había regresado con una foto tomada por Edward. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Eres tu- dijo esperanzado.

-No, yo no soy ella.

-Si lo eres.

-No- necesitaba una mentirita que me sacara algo ilesa de eso. – Soy su bisnieta.

Se me quedaron viendo sin saber que decir. Pasamos la noche hablando de todo, me hacia pasar por una tercera generación. Con que eso había sido de mi hermano había tenido una buena vida en el lugar donde nació y por aquí seguiría su descendencia.

Me quede toda la noche observando esa luna, del otro lado, había personas que jamás creí volver a ver, al parecer el mundo no era tan grande como creí. Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, me fui, deje la ropa que me había prestado, el cuarto recogido y un fajo de billetes. Salí y corrí, corrí de nuevo como siempre lo hacia, siempre que tenia algún problema. Ya me estaba cansando de eso ya era demasiado.

…..

**Perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar ambas historia, no prometo nada pero en cuanto pueda subiré el cap. de la otra historia lo lamento, tuve muchos problemas personales y también con la computadora. Pero ya de vuelta y en un nuevo año. Pásensela muy bien este 31 y recuerden un nuevo año, dejen el pasado atrás sin olvidarlo. Este año es algo nuevo, amen, sueñen, rían, lloren, salten, corran pero vivan todo momento. **


End file.
